Needle And Thread
by SittingWishingWaiting
Summary: Kate woke up to hear and feel nothing but only one man could make that all go away! This is my first ever fanfic so be nice!it is a JK story with a little bit of CC.
1. Can You Hear Me?

**Title: Needle And Thread **

**Note: This is my first ever fanfic so please be nice. And sorry if something is not spelt right I'm not the best speller in the world.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own lost but I wish I did. **

She opened her eyes to see a blue sky looking back at her. She couldn't hear or feel anything and she couldn't move. All she could do was lie there wondering where she was.

Then coming back to life she heard someone asking her something but it still wasn't clear. She stared at this man who was trying to ask her something. He had cuts over his face and his suit that he was wearing was ripped. He had short black hair and deep brown eyes that you could get lost in.

Then all of the sudden she heard a really load bang and turned her head to see that a wing of the plane she was in had just broke off. She looked at all the people screaming and crying and at the once beautiful beach that now has bodies and parts of burning plane all over it.

She stared back up at the sky but it's not blue anymore it has a big black cloud covering it. Which comes from the wing of the place that broke.

She starts to hear the good-looking man in the suit talk.

'Can you hear me?' he questioned 'We have just crashed from the plane we were on and I need to know if you are hurt anywhere! I'm a doctor'.

She tries to sit up but a sharp pain at her side makes her regret her decision to get up. She closes her eyes and holds her side trying to get rid of the pain but she felt someone pull her hands away. She opens her eyes again to see that the doctor had a worried look on his face. He started to explain something to her.

'Something has cut your side open. I'm going to have to stitch it back up. If I don't do it soon it could get infected. I have nothing to give you for the pain so it will hurt'. He said slowly so that he knew she would understand.

She just nodded because she was to scared to speak.

'Can I ask you your name? Mines Jack'. Jack said looking into her eyes.

'Kate' this was the first word she had spoke since she had woke here on this island.

'Okay Kate I'm going to go and find a needle and some thread. I'll try and be quick, Are you going to be okay?' Jack said still looking into her eyes.

Kate nodded again finding it hard to speak, all she wanted to do was break down and cry but she knew that, that wasn't the best thing to do right now.

'Hey can you sit here with Kate while I go find something?' Jack shouted to some guy who was walking past.

'Yeah sure, will she be okay?' The random guy asked.

'She will be as soon as I find what I'm looking for' Jack said running off.

'Hi I'm Charlie I'll be keeping you company today' Charlie said in an English accent. He had a cheeky smile that made her feel like she could trust him.

All Kate did was smile back to him. She was still in shock of what happened earlier that day.

A woman came over and sat next to Charlie. She was beautiful she had long, blonde, wavey hair and skin that was glowing even though it had cuts over it. Kate saw that she was pregnant and that she must be with Charlie because she put her hand on his leg.

'This is my wife Claire and out soon to be baby' Charlie said tapping Claire's stomach 'And Claire this is Kate, I'm keeping her company while the doctor goes and looks for something'.

'Hi Kate. That doctor Jack he is a nice guy don't you think. He helped me too. Claire said trying to make Kate smile and Charlie jealous.

Charlie coughed 'Excuse me your husband is sitting here and you talk about another guy. Do you know how much that hurts'. Charlie said pretending as if he was really upset.

The two girls just ignored Charlie and carried on talking. 'He sure is he seems like a really nice guy' Kate said 'How can both of you stay so calm with all of this?'.

'I really don't know but I think it's because we're glad that we didn't die and someone's going to come and save us soon so we are just trying to be positive I guess'. Claire said looking over to the ocean.

'I mainly use comedy for every emotion I have but inside I am not calm at all'. Charlie said.

'Well I wish I could be like that'. Kate said just as Kate finished talking Jack came back over to them holding a box with a needle and thread in it.

'Okay I have the needle and thread all we need to do now is to sew you back up'. Jack said as if it was the easiest thing to do ever.


	2. Will They Find Us?

**Thank You So Much For The Reviews. It Means So Much To Me. **

**And Again Sorry If I Spelt Anything Wrong!**

Later that day Kate woke up with a big headache. Remembering what had happened earlier that day. She moved her hand over her cut, which still really hurt. Kate couldn't really remember getting the cut sewed back up.

Jack was walking pass Kate when he saw that she was awake. He watched her for about a minute as she rolled over in pain. He didn't know why but he could feel this connection between himself and Kate. Jack wondered if she felt it too. All he wanted to do was to go over to her and make the pain go away but he couldn't he has only known her for a couple of hours.

Kate looked up and saw Jack looking right back at her. For some reason she too could feel this connection and wondered if Jack felt it but she put it to the back of her mind because right now there are more important things to worry about like getting off of this island.

Jack saw Kate looking back at him. 'Oh no she saw me now I have to go see her or she will think I'm some weird stranger that likes to look at her, which I am' Jack mumbled to himself.

As Jack walked over to Kate he started to feel really nervous like it was his first day at school. He could hardly walk but as soon as Kate smiled at him all his nervous feelings went away.

'Hi' Jack said smiling back at Kate 'How do you feel?'

'I'm okay it still hurts but I'll live' Kate said still smiling 'What happened? I don't really remember what happened all I do remember is you telling me everything is going to be okay'.

'You fainted from the pain' Jack said as he checked Kate's cut. 'I wish that you could of seen Charlie and Claire's face when you passed out they thought you died' Jack was laughing because he was picturing their faces.

'I wish I could of' Kate said laughing as well because she was trying to picture it too. 'How long since the plane has crashed?'.

'About two hours and 45 minutes'. Jack said looking at his watch.

'How long do you think till the rescue boat comes?'.

'We are all hoping sometime now and the next few hours'. Jack said in a cheerful voice too try and keep Kate's hopes up for leaving the island sometime soon.

'That's good then. How is everybody else that was on the plane?'. Kate said waiting to hear bad news.

'Good, better then I thought everyone would be after a plane crash but mostly everyone is in shock' Jack replied.

'Can I help in anyway like get food for every one or make a fire so rescue boats can see us' Kate said feeling bad for doing nothing to help.

'All you can do is sleep right now, you need all the rest that you can get'. Jack said turning around to get up but before he left Kate said something that he wished she didn't.

'Do you think that they will find us out here?'

'I hope so' Jack said he really didn't know what was going to happen.

>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>

Jack was staring out at the ocean waiting to see a light from a boat or even a plane. He had been doing this for hours now and the more time that went by the more he thought too himself that they were going to be stuck on this island.

A big man with a big, brown box in his hand came over and stood in front of Jack. Jack looked up at him waiting for the guy to talk.

'Hey dude do you mind if I sit here'. The guy said pointing at a spot next to Jack. Jack just nodded.

'I'm Hurley do you want any food cause I got these from the plane' Hurley said showing Jack the food from the box.

'I'm Jack and is that all the food?' Jack said with a worried look on his face.

'Yeah but a boat will be here soon. So do you want any?'.

'No I'm good, someone else will need it'. Jack said noing that there will be no more food to eat soon.

Hurley got up a left leaving Jack with his thoughts.

**Please Review ;)**

**Danielle xxx**


	3. We Have Each Other!

Thank you so much for reviewing. I know that everyone says this but it doe's mean a lot to me! So please read and enjoy! Oh and please review!

Danielle xxx

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

After a week all the survivors had lost hope of getting rescued. But everyone seemed to be happy which was weird because they where lost on an island. Jack and Kate had been getting closer over the past few days, they had been picking fruit together everyday and telling each other all about their lives and even story's they hadn't told people close to them back home. Even stories about Tom and Sarah. Both Kate and Jack found it easy, it was as if they had been friends for years.

Everyone was on the beach sitting around a big fire. All were staring at the fire thinking, some people were wondering how there loved ones were, some were thinking of a plan to get off of the island and some were scared that they didn't want the survivors their secrets but their was two people thinking about each other and how much they wanted to kiss.

As they sat there Jack looked over at Kate who was sitting on the other of the fire. 'God she's beautiful' Jack thought. Her skin was lit up from the fire. She seemed to be glowing. She was talking to Claire but he really wished that Kate was sitting there with him. He felt really jealous.

Kate feels someone staring at her and looks around to see Jack deep in thought looking at her. She waves her hand to get his attention but it doesn't work and smiles. She stares back at him thinking the same thing Jack was. 'God he looks good tonight, with the light against his face'. Kate thought 'How can he make me feel so safe and like I'm the only person on this world'.

Jack came out of his daydream and saw that Kate was looking at him 'Oh no it's happened again she caught me staring at her' Jack thought. He decided to go over and see her.

As Jack moved she too came out of her daydream to see that he was walking over to her. She was just smiling showing all her teeth at him as he walked over 'Why am I smiling so much he'll think I'm just weird' by the time she stopped thinking about Jack had sat next to him.

'How you doing? Is the cut okay?' Jack asked making conversation.

'I'm good! It still hurts but it's getting better I think' Kate replied glad he asked because it made her feel as if he cared about her. 'How about you, are you okay?'

'Yeah I just can't believe we've been on this island for a week now it feels longer' Jack was looking out at the ocean

'I know I can't believe too' Kate followed Jack's gaze to the sea. 'Do you think that someone will come get us cause everyone already starting to give up'.

'Well you heard about what the pilot said to Charlie and Sayid they are looking in the wrong place for us. I really don't know what's going to happen'. Jack had a worried smile on his face as he looked back at Kate. All Kate did was nod. 'But it will be okay cause we have each other' Jack continued surprised at what he just said.

'Yeah that's true' Kate said giving him a smile and a giggle. Jack returned it by giving her a smile that made her melt.

'I know it might be a long time from now but when we get off this island to you want to go out for dinner or something' Jack said feeling stupid for asking.

Kate froze for a minute. Even after everything she had told him about her he still wanted to be friends with her hopefully more. 'I would love to but as soon as we get back I'm going to run or to jail'. Kate said I really wanted to but if she did she would find it hard to say goodbye.

Jack didn't say anything but anyone could tell that he was very disappointed. Kate continued to talk 'but maybe when I get out we could do something'

'Yeah okay it's a date' Jack said with the smile coming back to his face.

It was about a few hours later and Charlie, Claire, Hurley, Shannon and Boone had come sat with them. Everyone else had gone to sleep. 'So how long have you two been together?' Shannon asked Jack and Kate. They both chocked on what they were eating and everyone was laughing at them.

'No' Jack said 'We've only known each other a week' Jack stated but he did wish that maybe something could happen.

'Sorry it just that every time I see you two you're together I just thought that you've known each other a long time' Shannon said not feeling bad for what she said because she knew that there was something going on between them.

Everyone went quiet and it was to quiet for Charlie 'Well what a lovely night don't you all think?' Charlie said to get everyone talking.

'Nice one honey you really helped a uncomfortable moment' Claire said putting her hand on Charlie's leg.

'Thanks I try my best' He kissed her cheek and everyone was smiling at how they were so sweet together.

'So there's knowing thing going on between you two?'. Shannon was determined to get a real answer out of them.

'Shannon stop asking them questions that they don't want to answer' Boone said talking for the first time in about 10 minutes. Shannon shut up and everyone felt uncomfortable again.

While this was going on Jack and Kate were looking at each other but looking away quickly. 'Well I'm going to go to bed' Kate said mainly telling Jack.

'I'll walk you' Jack said getting up from sitting on the sand. Kate just smiled.

'Night everyone' They both said.

'Night' they all replied knowing that Shannon was right something is going to happen.


	4. Better Together!

**Thank you again for all the reviews! **

**I don't know what you will think of this chapter but I really enjoyed writing it so hopefully you will enjoy reading it!**

--------------------------------------------------------------

'Thanks for walking with me' It only took about a minute to get there but felt touched that he asked.

'It's okay, I'm going to bed anyway and it was to awkward staying there, I didn't know what to say'. Jack laughed.

'I know I just sat there frozen'. Kate laughed to. 'Well thanks for walking with me' Kate said as they got to her bed that the trees above her made it privet.

'Night then I'll see you in the morning' Jack said. Kate was about to turn to go to bed when Jack asked her something 'Are you really tired or can you go for a walk with me' He grinned nervously.

'Yeah I'll go for a walk' She was glad he asked.

Half an hour later were sitting on the sand with their feet in the sea.

'Do you think that if we never crashed we would of meet?' Kate questioned she had been thinking about it all night.

'I really don't know but I'm really glad we did meet I think it's the only good thing that came out of the plane crash'. Jack answered

She blushed but tried hiding it but he saw and felt happy because he could make her blush. They sat there in a comfortable silence for a few minutes watching the moonlight hit the sea. 'It's a beautiful night don't you think?' Kate said breaking the silence.

'Yeah it really is. If we do get rescued I'm going to miss this'.

'Me too, Do you really think that we will stay in touch?'.

'Yeah I do, you are a great friend Kate I will never forget you'.

'Good cause I'll never forget you' Kate smiled and Jack really wanted to kiss her. He was staring at her red lips and wondered what they would taste like. He couldn't hold it in any longer he had to kiss her.

He leaned forward and put his hand under her chin. Kate looked over at him and saw the lust in his eyes and he could see it in her eyes too. He moved closer until there lips meet. They kissed slowly and slowly at first to see if it felt right and it did so they kissed so full of passion that they never thought they had. They broke apart gasping air they put their foreheads together.

'I'll look after you' Jack whispered. Kate smiled and kissed him again but this time there was even more passion. Kate stopped the kiss quickly.

'Are you okay?' Jack asked with a worried expression on his face.

'Yeah I'm fine but can we take this slow, we have only known each a week'.

'Yeah that's fine with me' He kissed her lips once more to get one last taste for the night. 'Do you want to go to bed?' Kate just nodded.

'Let's go' Jack helped her up and they walked back with the biggest smiles on their face.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

It had been four days since it happened and they didn't tell anyone yet even though everyone already knew because of the look they would give each other.

Jack was taking Kate somewhere through the jungle and he wouldn't tell her where they were going. 'Come please tell me where we are going! Other wise I' Kate stopped to think for a second.

But before she could finish Jack said 'We are here now' They walked through some bushes and onto a beach that had whiter sand and clearer sea then at the camp. Right in front of her was a blanket with all different types of fruit and some fish. Beside that was a fire that lit the beach up.

'Wow I….I'm speechless. Did you do all of this?'. Kate said looking at Jack for the first time since there got there.

'Yeah with a little help from Charlie and Claire. Do you like it?'.

'I love it! Thank you so much!' She kissed Jack and then realised something. 'Wait does Charlie and Claire know about then?'.

'They said that everyone knows. Don't ask me how'. Jack said not knowing how Kate would that this.

'It doesn't matter really anyway now we can be together all the time' she said with a cheeky grin on her face.

'Oh no' He said laughing Kate playfully hit his arm. 'Sorry I would love that too there would be no one else that I would love to spend all my time with' Jack said in a pleading voice for her to forgive her.

'Nice save and your forgiven' She couldn't stay mad at him.

'Would you like to eat' Jack said while pointing to the food.

'Yes please. This all looks really beautiful Jack, Thank you again'.

'No problem now let's eat' Jack said helping Kate sit down on the blanket 'Would you like some music?'.

'Where would we get music from on an island?' Kate saw Jack take something out of the box that was behind him.

'Claire found this in a suitcase yesterday and thought I might need it' Jack putted out a mini stereo 'I don't know what is in it cause I didn't want to waste the battery but it will be better then no music'.

Kate had a smile that she just couldn't wipe off 'You are just full of surprises today aren't you Doctor Jack Shephard'. All he did was smile.

Jack turned on the stereo and Jack Johnson – Better Together started playing. 'I love this song'. Kate said moving to the song.

'Me too' Jack said watching Kate move to the music.

_There's no combination of words_

_I could put on the back of a postcard_

_No song I could sing_

_But I can try for your heart_

_Our dreams, and they are made out of real things_

_Like a, shoebox of photographs_

_With sepia tone loving_

_Love is the answer,_

_At least for most of the questions in my heart_

_Like why are we here? And where do we go?_

_And how come we're so hard?_

_It's not always easy and_

_Sometimes life can be deceiving_

_I'll tell you one thing it's always better when we're together_

'I wish we could do this everyday' Kate was the first one to speak up.

'I know what you mean' Jack smiled.

_MMM it's always better when we're together_

_Look at the stars when we're together_

_It's always better when we're together_

_Yeah, it's always better when we're together_

'Thanks again Jack, this is so great'

'Don't worry about it, as long as you are here and happy you don't need to thank me'. Kate still had the smile that wouldn't fade.

_And all of these moments_

_Just might find there way into my dreams tonight_

_But I know that they'll be gone_

_When the morning light sings_

_And brings new things_

_But tomorrow night you see_

_That they'll be gone too_

_Too many things I have to do_

_But if all of these dreams might find there way_

'Let's start eating' Jack started cutting the fish.

'Mmmmm that looks really nice' Kate said licking her lips.

_Into my day to day scene_

_Ill be under the impression_

_I was somewhere in between_

_With only two_

_Just me and you_

_Not so many things we got to do_

_Or places we got to be_

_We'll sit beneath the mango tree_

'You look beautiful tonight Kate' Jack looked at her seriously.

'You don't look to bad yourself Jack' Kate was going to say thank you but remembered what he said a few moments ago.

_It's always better when we're together_

_Somewhere in between together_

_It's always better when we're together_

_Yeah, it's always better when we're together_

They sat there listening to all of the words on the song wishing that it could be them in years to come.

_MMmmmm MMMmmmm Mmmmmm_

_I believe in memories_

_They look so, so pretty when I sleep_

_Hey now, and when I wake up,_

_You look so pretty sleeping next to me_

_But there is no time,_

_And there is no song I could sing_

_And there is no, combination of words I could say_

_But I will still tell you one thing_

_We're better together._

_-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

**Please review and tell me what you think of the story! **


	5. It's A Gift!

**Thanks for the reviews! **

**Enjoy:)**

In the morning Kate woke up to see Jack sleeping next to her. Nothing happened last night between the two they just fell asleep gazing at the stars in each other arms. She lay there watching Jack sleep, he had a smile on his face. Kate wondered if he was dreaming about her.

Kate kissed him softly on his lips trying not to wake him from his peaceful sleep but it didn't work.

"Morning" Jack sleepily said.

"Morning, sorry I woke you".

"It was a very nice way to wake up. You were talking in your sleep" Jack told her.

"Did I? What did I say?" Kate asked.

"I couldn't really hear but I did hear my name" Jack replied with a smile because she was thinking of him in her sleep.

"Well I must been dreaming about how I cant stand you" Kate said with a cheeky grin.

Jack pretended to be hurt from what she says by putting his hand on his heart "That hurts when you say stuff like that" Jack sounded like a 5 year old.

"I'm sorry I didn't mean it, what I meant to say I was properly dreaming of how much I love you" Kate didn't realise what she just said until she replayed what she said in her head she hoped that Jack didn't hear but when she looked at him you could clearly see that he did.

Jack sat there with his mouth wide open just staring at Kate with his big, brown eyes shocked by what Kate had just told him.

"Sorry I didn't mean that either, of course I like you but I don't love you cause I've only known you a week and a half, so how" Kate was stopped by Jack's lips hitting hers.

He putted away "I love you too" Kate breathed out with relief glad that he felt the same way about her. They both smiled and kissed showing just how much they love each other.

Jack and Kate walking back to the beach hand in hand and big smiles on their faces. Everyone stopped to watch them and the first to notice was of course Claire and Charlie who had started to run over to them.

"OH MY GOD" Claire shouted "You to have got together with a little help from us" Claire pointing at Charlie.

"How was your night? Did you get up too much?" Charlie said giving Jack a knowing wink.

Everyone just ignored Charlie and continued talking about what Claire just said "I wanted to thank you both for it and it was a great night". Kate said

"It's fine honestly, anytime. Well we will leave you two lovebirds alone, come on Charlie. See you two later" Claire waved.

"Honey you can't just order me about" Charlie was trying to make a stand but Claire gave a look to say 'If you don't come now, you will be sorry' "Okay I'm coming, Bye guys".

Jack and Kate were laughing at them and how Charlie does everything that Claire doe's but are still so in love. "Come on I'm hungry" Kate said walking ahead of Jack.

It was just turning night and everyone was chatting and enjoying themselves. Jack put the mini portable player on because there was a little more battery left and everyone was making the most of it. Claire and Charlie were the first ones to get up and dance then everyone else followed. It had a mixture of music on there one song was of Charlie's old band Drive Shaft and he was going crazy signing along and dancing he was even pretended to play the guitar while everyone else watched him and laughed.

In the middle of Charlie's song the battery stopped "What! Why? It had to happen in the middle of my song! It was getting to the best part too!" Everyone one around laughed "It's not funny" Charlie told everyone.

"We know hunny and we are sorry" Claire said still laughing.

While this was going Jack sat there with Kate in between his legs stroking her hair and watching Charlie. "It feels as if I've been here for years, with you for years" Kate stated.

"I know it also feels as if I known Claire and Charlie forever too, I really hope that we can stay in touch with them when we get off of this island, that is if we get off of this island".

"Well you can keep in touch with them but I can't I'm going to prison as soon as I step off the boat" Kate sadly said.

"I told you I'm going to take care of you, nothing is going to happen to you as long as I am with you" Jack said looking into her eyes that had tears running from them.

"Thank you Jack I know you will take care of me" Kate felt much better from a few words that Jack had just said "How come you always know the right things to say to make me feel better?".

"It's a gift".

"It sure is" Kate looked up and kissed Jack softly on his lips.

"I love you" Jack said as their kiss broke

"I love you too" Kate had never felt like this, she always wanted to know what it was like and now she does.

Not long after they finished kissing Jack and Kate had started talking about getting off of the island again. "This might sound stupid but If a boat came now I would be quite upset because I live the way things are here" Kate saw Jack looking back at her with a confused look so she decided to continue "I mean we have made friends that when we get off of here We might never see again, I don't have to run from anyone, we live on a beach with golden sand and blue seas and it is where I found you".

"Well if you put that way then there are some good reasons to stay and you never know we may be here for a long time" Jack sighed Kate didn't feel the need to reply she just watched what was going on around her.

**I know that was a really pointless post but I running out of ideas so if you have any for the next chapter then feel free to tell them to me! **

**Please review!**


End file.
